Song of the Beloved
by Boadicia
Summary: This takes place immediately after Soul Calibur 2. Xianghua's having some emotional conflict regarding her feelings for Kilik. Maxi knows something she doesn't, so it's up to him to play matchmaker.
1. Coy Confession

Coy Confessions  
  
Xianghua pulled the cloth back and inhaled deeply. The air was heavy with the smell of fresh rain. She stepped outside. The storm had been reduced to a light drizzle. Xianghua looked up towards the mountains. She had not been in the Chinese countryside for many years. She had almost forgotten how relaxing it was to be in the open air.  
She walked out to the edge of the hill. Her bare feet were tickled by the wet grass. She looked downhill towards the river. Kilik was down there with his staff Kali-Yuga. Xianghua clasped her hands together and drove her nails into her skin as she watched him swing and strike at imaginary opponents with Kali-Yuga.  
She stared at him for nearly an hour before he was done. Kilik kneeled next to the river and splashed water over his head. Xianghua walked downhill and kneeled by his side. "You should have told me you were coming down here," she said.  
"I got up before dawn," Kilik said before splashing one final handful of water over his head. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."  
Xianghua rolled her eyes. "I'm a warrior. Don't give me an exception simply because of how I look when I sleep."  
"Right." Kilik briefly flashed her a smile. "I didn't wake Maxi either."  
"For the same reason?"  
"Not really."  
"Might as well. I'll be going to the nearest city for food. Is there anything in particular you want?"  
"No." Kilik stood and began walking uphill. He stopped after a few steps and turned to Xianghua. "Are you coming?"  
"In a minute. I just want to enjoy the open air for a while."  
"Whatever." Kilik continued uphill alone.  
Xianghua craned her neck to see him walk away. Sure that he would not turn around, she silently mouthed three words to his back. "I love you." Oblivious, Kilik continued on his way. Xianghua turned back to the river and leaned forward. She cradled her face in her hands. "I can't believe what I'm doing. What's wrong with me?" 


	2. Not So Innocent Coincidence

(Not So) Innocent Coincidence  
  
Maxi and Xianghua returned to the rural village at dusk. Their horses were heavy with packed food. Maxi was trying to sing with a piece of fruit sticking from his mouth. His off key melodies made images of murder swim through Xianghua's head. She pulled her horse to a stop at the edge of the village and dismounted. She searched the ground until she found a long stick. She picked it up and waited for Maxi to dismount. When she got a clear view, she whacked him across the back of his head. The fruit dropped from his mouth.  
He turned to glare at her. "Whrerovorvojerujshr!"  
"What?"  
"Wheridcmoeowtasj!"  
Xianghua shook her head. "What?"  
Maxi chewed what was left in his mouth and swallowed. "What the hell was that for!"  
"Oh." Xianghua threw the stick down. "Your singing. Not only was it off key, but you were doing it with a mouth full of fruit. If I didn't make you stop, I would have had to kill you. Therefore, I just saved your life."  
Maxi tugged on his horse's reins. "Well, thanks for being so considerate."  
Xianghua ignored the sarcasm. "You're welcome." She pulled her horse after her into the village. Maxi growled as he followed her.  
"Nobody else ever complained about my singing."  
"Maybe everybody else was tone deaf. Obviously, pirates can't sing."  
  
Xianghua opened the door and poked her head into the room. She whistled to get the woman's attention. The woman was kneeling at a small table having a cup of green tea. She turned at the waist and waved.  
"You're back earlier than expected. I didn't expect you until late night."  
Xianghua kneeled on the other side of the table. "Maxi's singing encouraged me to hurry." The woman laughed. "Pei Ma, where's Kilik?" Xianghua asked.  
Pei Ma stopped with her cup at her lips. "He didn't tell you?"  
Xianghua felt her heart sink, but she maintained a stoic expression. "Tell me what?"  
Pei Ma took a sip. "He's gone to the mountains."  
"The mountains? Why?"  
"He said he was going there to meditate. He didn't say why or how long he'd be gone." She watched Xianghua's face fall. "You look terribly disappointed."  
"Oh, no." Xianghua waved her hand as if to brush it off. "It's nothing."  
Pei Ma knew better, but thought better of it. "If you say so."  
  
3 years later  
Maxi stretched across the grass and stared at the night sky. He could hear firecrackers exploding in the distance. He closed his eyes and imaged the festivities going on in the distance. He didn't realize he had company until he felt something poking his side. His hand snapped out to grab the culprit. When he opened his eyes, he found Kali-Yuga in his grasp. Maxi jumped to his feet and gave Kilik a brotherly hug.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Maxi asked.  
"You don't want to do if you don't already."  
Maxi noticed how cold and clammy Kilik's skin felt. He also looked somewhat pale, as if he hadn't seen sunlight in several months. "What have been doing while you were gone? You look like a ghost."  
"I haven't felt more alive. Where is Xianghua?"  
"Huh?" Maxi was taken aback by the change in subject.  
"Xianghua," Maxi repeated. "Where is she?"  
"Oh. In the river. Some ways down there." Maxi tilted his head in the direction for emphasis. "She's leaving tomorrow."  
"Leaving? Why?"  
"She lives in the city with an aunt."  
"Oh, why did she leave?"  
"She's getting married in a few days."  
Maxi cringed when he saw Kilik's face fell. "She's getting married?" Kilik asked.  
"Uh huh. His name's Da Han. He's a real jerk, if that makes you feel any better."  
Kilik held his head up. "Why would it?"  
Maxi smirked. "No reason. Just thought you'd like to know."  
Kilik huffed as if accusing Maxi of something. He threw Kali-Yuga, which Maxi caught with one hand. "If you don't mind," Kilik said, "I have somewhere to be."  
"Whatever." Maxi saluted as Kilik ran towards where Maxi indicated Xianghua was located. Maxi nodded. "Now it gets good."  
  
Kilik approached a small grove along the riverbank. He continued downriver until he heard some splashing. He hid behind a tree and carefully moved from one to the other until he found the source.  
He saw Xianghua sitting on a large rock in the water. She was in the nude with her back facing him. She was staring at the full moon while running a jade comb through her hair. Kilik considered turning away, but he actively decided not to. A surge of excitement ran through him as he realized the danger he was in. He had no idea what he would do if she caught him.  
He saw her clothes hanging from a nearby branch. He reached for the short black dress swinging in the breeze. A sudden rustling in the water caused him to jump back behind the tree. Xianghua was swimming back to the riverbank.  
Kilik carefully moved around the tree as she got closer. He held his breath when she stood in the water and flung her head back. He caught himself staring at her breasts as she treaded through the water. He snapped back to reality when the water level fell to her navel. He turned his back to the tree and continued moving around it to stay out of her field of vision. He listened to her getting dressed on the other side. When she began walking again, he moved around so that she was ahead of him. Kilik waited until she was quite a ways ahead before following her. He stayed behind the entire trip.  
He watched her enter Pei Ma's home from a distance before going inside. When he finally went inside, he found Xianghua at the table with Maxi and Pei Ma. Xianghua and Pei Ma looked his way. Maxi completely ignored him.  
Xianghua was the first to acknowledge him. "Kilik!" She approached him with arms open. Kilik let her hug him, but he didn't hug back. She didn't seem to notice nor care. "When did you get in?"  
"A little after sunset."  
"Oh." Xianghua led him to the table. "I assume you've heard the news."  
"What news?"  
"I'm getting married in a few days."  
"Oh, yeah."  
"I'm returning to the city tomorrow. You're welcomed to join me if you want."  
Kilik glanced at Maxi, who was trying to signal for him to say something. Kilik did, but it wasn't what Maxi was expecting. "I have to get some air."  
"What?" Xianghua asked. "You just got here."  
"I won't go far. I just need some air."  
They watched Kilik leave as quickly as he had arrived. Xianghua looked at Maxi. "What the hell was that about?"  
Maxi merely shrugged and bit into some napa cabbage. Xianghua kneeled at the table and glared at Maxi. He shrugged again. "What!" 


	3. No Turning Back

No Turning Back  
  
"Come on," Xianghua called behind her. "Stop lagging behind. We're almost there." She pushed her way through the crowded street as she led Maxi and Kilik through the city. Maxi and Kilik seemed to be unconcerned with keeping up.  
"Why don't you say something?" Maxi asked.  
"I can't," Kilik responded. "What good will it do?"  
"Maybe she'll listen."  
"Not a chance. Not after the way I mysteriously disappeared three years ago."  
"Well, either you make a move now, or you need do nothing forever. The wedding is in three days."  
"That's not a lot of time to change her mind."  
"You may not have to. Maybe she'll listen if you only say something."  
The conversation immediately died when they reached Xianghua. She was standing at the door of a two story building. "It's about time you got here. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were conspiring something."  
"What would make you think that?" Maxi chided.  
Xianghua rolled her eyes as she entered the house. When she was out of earshot, Kilik grabbed Maxi by his shirt. "What are you trying to do! Are you trying to get me in trouble or embarrass me?"  
Maxi crinkled his forehead as if he were bewildered. "No." He pulled himself free and walked after Xianghua. Kilik shook his head and followed.  
Inside, Xianghua was greeting her aunt. She was a plump old woman with a wicked smile. Xianghua motioned for Kilik and Maxi to approach. "Here Auntie," she said. "The one with the bad hair style is Maxi, and the one with the scar is Kilik."  
Maxi and Kilik both looked at Xianghua as if she'd slapped them both. She responded with a wide smile. Her aunt laughed. "Don't mind her," she assured them. "We have an understanding. I'm Lien Fa." She bowed to them both before heading for the kitchen. "You three must be starving!" she called out.  
"Actually, we haven't eaten all day!" Xianghua followed Lien Fa.  
Maxi looked at Kilik. "Today's the day. If you don't open your mouth, then you might as well forget everything."  
  
"Well," Lien Fa said, "what have you been up to?"  
"I was gone for only a day," Xianghua said. "What can happen in a day?"  
"Famous last words." Lien Fa looked across the table to Kilik. "What about you?"  
Kilik hadn't been listening. Lien Fa signaled to Maxi to get his attention. Maxi pinched Kilik's arm. Kilik lifted his fist to strike at him before realizing where he was. He placed his hand onto the table. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"  
Lien Fa gave Kilik a knowing look. He deliberately averted his eyes. He felt as if she were examining him. "I asked," she finally said, "what have you been doing?"  
"I spent the last three years in the mountains."  
"Doing what?"  
"Meditating."  
Lien Fa gave him a subtle disapproving look. "Did you discover anything of interest?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Kilik!" Xianghua shook her head.  
"It's all right," Lien Fa said. "I just hope it was worth it."  
Kilik could sense a hidden message in her words. She knew more than she was telling. It was creeping him out. He leaned towards Maxi. "Have you been talking to her?"  
Maxi shook his head. "Today's the first day I met her."  
"Why don't I believe you?"  
"Because you're too proud to admit how transparent you are."  
Kilik remained silent during the rest of the meal. Lien Fa flashed him curious looks several times. He finished eating quickly so he could leave the table early. Lien Fa gave him verbal instructions to his room. He wasted no time getting there. The first thing he did was open the window and hang his head over the window sill.  
Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. "What is it?" he called. It sounded more harsh than he intended. He heard the door open and close.  
"Why don't you just say it?" Lien Fa asked.  
Kilik turned to face her. "What?"  
"I can see right through you. You're acting like a jerk."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I know what you're thinking. I see how you look at my niece."  
Kilik swallowed his embarrassment. "What of it? She's getting married."  
"So you do love her. Why don't you say something?"  
"What difference will it make? She's made up her mind."  
"Now you're just making excuses. What's wrong? You don't like taking risks? You have absolutely no idea how she'll react. It could be good."  
"What's the point? She'll come up with every excuse ignore me."  
"Why?" Lien Fa shrugged. "Because you suddenly disappeared without having the decency to tell her you were leaving? Did you honestly expect her to accept you with open arms when you returned? Did you think she'd be waiting for you?"  
"No."  
"But apparently, what you absolutely had to do in those mountains was infinitely more important. Did you find what you were looking for?"  
"I don't know what I found." Kilik dropped onto the bed. "It was cold and empty there. When I left, I felt the same way."  
"Maybe something was missing. That's what you get for ignoring what's right there in front of you. Fortunately for you, there is still time, but you must act quickly."  
Kilik shook his head. "I can't. There isn't enough time. There's no turning back."  
"So you won't even try?"  
"What about her betrothed? Are you actually suggesting I break up the engagement?"  
Lien Fa waved her hand as if to dismiss it. "This marriage was arranged when Xianghua was a little girl, long before she decided to join the Royal Guard. Now that she's done with the whole Soul Edge mess, she decided to go ahead with it."  
"When did she do that?"  
"Three years ago."  
"I see."  
"I hate when people give up without taking responsibility for something. If you want her, then act like it, dammit." Lien Fa lightly touched him on the shoulder. "I'll be gone all day tomorrow. Tomorrow is your last chance. If you need help with anything, just ask Maxi. He knows what to do."  
"Maxi? You talked to him about this?"  
"Sure I did. He and I feel the exact same way." Lien Fa pat his knee. "Don't be too upset with him. I'm a little psychic. There was no way I wouldn't know." She approached a candelabra in the corner and lit all three candles. "If you're worried about the Evil Seed that infected your body, don't be. Everything will be fine." She smiled at Kilik. "Don't be afraid. That's why people come to me for advice. I know more about them than they do before they even walk through the door. And they pay good money." She turned to leave. "Good night."  
Kilik held his breath until she closed the door. "What a spooky woman." He fell to the side and snuggled against his pillow. He fell fast asleep without moving to get into bed.  
Kilik dreamed of Xianghua. He saw her dressed in a red and gold cheongsam. A red veil covered her face. Small gold chains were woven into her hair. He was standing among a crowd in a temple. Xianghua was being led by the hand towards an altar by a man in formal dress. Kilik knew what was going on. That man was Xianghua's fiancé. This was their wedding.  
Kilik called out to her. No sound came from his mouth. He stepped forward and ripped the veil from her head. She turned to look at him. Her mouth moved, but she had no voice either. He still could decipher the words.  
I love you.  
The man holding her head yanked her towards the altar. Kilik moved towards her, but the crowd stepped around him to block his path. He struggled against them, but the harder he pushed, the harder they pushed back. Kilik watched as Xianghua married someone else in front of him. When the ceremony was over, the man turned to look at Kilik and spoke three words.  
No turning back. 


	4. Hubris

Hubris  
  
Xianghua waved the Krita-Yuga around her head to get a feel for it. Her opponent, an experienced warrior named Zhiyi, performed her own warm ups on the other side of the gym. She reminded Xianghua of her mother. Xianghua held the Krita-Yuga straight out and lifted one leg. She balanced perfectly on one leg.  
"Are you ready?" Zhiyi called.  
Using her raised leg as a counterbalance, Xianghua lowered her head to the floor. Then she tucked her head under and rolled back to her feet. "I am now."  
They sparred for several minutes before Zhiyi said, "You've improved a lot since we last fought."  
"I've had inspiration to improve."  
Zhiyi smirked. "It wouldn't be a man, would it?"  
"No!" Xianghua answered too quickly. "I've faced situations of life or death. That is motivation enough."  
"You're right. After all, you'll be getting married soon. You may have to give up fighting."  
"That is one thing I have no intention of doing."  
"What if your future husband disagrees?"  
"He will have no choice."  
"Those are brave words."  
Xianghua twitched. "It would be nice to have someone to fight alongside."  
"You sound quite mournful." Zhiyi returned to the weapon rack. "Are you thinking of backing out of the wedding?"  
"No." Xianghua looked at the entrance in time to see Maxi arrive with his nunchaku under his arm. "Please tell me you're here to work out."  
Maxi shrugged. "I'm here to work out."  
"You liar."  
"You told me to say it." Xianghua rolled her eyes and walked away. Maxi turned to Zhiyi. "I need some alone time with Xianghua. Do you mind?"  
"Not at all." Zhiyi placed her sword onto the weapon rack. "I have things to do anyway."  
When Zhiyi disappeared, Xianghua said, "I don't believe you're here for a fight."  
"Actually," Maxi said, "you're right. I'm here to talk."  
"About what?"  
"You."  
"And?"  
"Kilik."  
"Merciful Buddha." Xianghua took a few steps away from him. "Must we go through this?"  
"Xianghua, I know you're in love with him."  
"What would make you think that?"  
"I know how upset you were when Kilik left three years ago. Your aunt and I both know the only reason you're going through with this marriage is because Kilik hurt you."  
Xianghua grimaced at him. "You know nothing."  
"I take that as an insult, especially since we both know I'm telling the truth."  
"Why are we even having this conversation!"  
Maxi began swinging his nunchaku. "What if I were to tell you that Kilik feels the same way about you?"  
Xianghua's face relaxed. She thought about it for a moment. "I don't believe you."  
Maxi swung the nunchaku at her. She deflected it with Krita-Yuga. In the same move, she brought the tip of the sword to Maxi's chin. "What are you trying to prove?" Maxi asked. "Are you trying to punish him?"  
"What if I am? I won't back down simply because he's feeling sorry."  
"How conceited of you. How out of character." Maxi tilted the tip of Krita-Yuga away. "Have you not noticed how distant he's been? He's felt nothing but regret since he returned. That is punishment enough. When's the last time he looked you in the eye?"  
"He should have thought of that before he left." Xianghua lowered Krita-Yuga. "At the most, he could have taken me with him. At the least, he could have told me he was leaving and that he would return. Did you expect me to put my life on hold for something so uncertain?" She was on the verge of tears.  
"So it is revenge." Maxi lightly touched her shoulder. "What if you get your vengeance? Then what? Will you live the rest of your life in a loveless marriage? Yearning for someone else the whole time because you were too selfish to do things right when you had the chance." Xianghua turned her back to him to walk away. "This is your chance to make it right!"  
"Do not talk to me about making things right."  
"Fine. Then I'll just have to beat you into submission."  
"What?" Xianghua watched Maxi lift his nunchaku for battle. "So be it."  
  
Kilik awoke at the sound of banging and crashing. He sat up to hear better. There was some cursing followed by more banging. He went downstairs to investigate and stopped in his tracks when he saw the source of the commotion.  
Xianghua was walking with a slight limp. She had a few bruises that revealed she'd been hit with a blunt object repeatedly. Maxi was right behind her. He had several cuts. Blood was crusted on the side of his mouth. He was holding his side as he walked behind Xianghua, stumbled, righted himself, and continued walking.  
"What the hell happened to you two!" Kilik demanded.  
Xianghua and Maxi both looked at him. "We were just having a conversation," Xianghua answered.  
"You call that a conversation? You look half dead."  
"I told her," Maxi said.  
"Told her what?"  
"That you're in love with her." Maxi leaned forward to reduce the ache in his side.  
"Maxi," Kilik said, "why did you do that?"  
Maxi waved his free hand for emphasis. "Because she loves you, too, you idiot." Xianghua limped to a chair as Maxi continued. "The only reason she's marrying the other guy is to get revenge on you for disappearing. She's just too proud to admit it."  
"Oh, shut up Maxi!" Xianghua carefully lowered herself into a chair. "We tried to kill each other because you wouldn't shut up."  
"We tried to kill each other because you're too proud to admit you love Kilik."  
Kilik covered his face with one hand. "I can't believe you did that."  
"Believe it." Maxi seized Kilik's hand and dragged him to a chair near Xianghua. Kilik took a seat. Maxi stood between the chairs. In each hand, he took Kilik's hand and Xianghua's hand, then placed one on top of the other. Kilik and Xianghua exchanged looks for a moment before pulling their hands apart. Maxi groaned. "Can't we all just get along?"  
Xianghua and Kilik screamed simultaneously, "Shut up Maxi!"  
"Fine!" Maxi moved away. "Screw you guys. I'm going to bed." Maxi limped to his room without looking back.  
Xianghua and Kilik sat in total silence for several minutes. Finally, Kilik broke the silence. "Is it true?"  
"What difference does it make? I'm getting married, and you make no move to protest."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"How could I?" Xianghua moved her head around as if she were drunk. "You were meditating in the mountains!" She placed a hand to her chest as she fought to catch her breath. "I didn't exactly have a way to send a message."  
"I need to get out of here."  
The moment Kilik stood, Xianghua went into a fit of rage. "Oh yeah! Leave, like you did last time! Like you've done since you got back.! You don't even look me in the eye anymore." Rather than wait for a response, Xianghua stood and limped to her own room. Kilik remained where he was. He contemplated Xianghua's accusation. Then Lien Fa's words returned to him.  
"That's what you get for ignoring what's right there in front of you." 


	5. Destiny Awaits No One

Destiny Awaits No One  
  
Xianghua lit the candles in her room. She pushed a pail of warm water across the floor with her foot until she reached the stool. She stripped completely before sitting. She dunked a cloth into the water and pressed it carefully against a bruise. She thought about her conversation with Maxi before they commenced with beating each other senseless. She almost laughed. She then remembered when Maxi made her hold hands with Kilik. She was nearly dizzy from frustration.  
"Maybe Maxi is right. Maybe I am being too harsh." She dropped the cloth into the water. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She begrudgingly stood and put on a light robe before going to the door. "Maxi's going to die." She opened it while expecting another argument with Maxi. Instead, she was stupefied to see Kilik. "What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to make sure you were all right. You looked pretty hurt."  
"It's nothing. I've endured worse." Kilik and Xianghua stared at each other in awkward silence. "Do you want to come in?" she finally asked. Kilik prepared to refuse, then remembered Lien Fa again. Xianghua pushed the door aside to let him in. When she closed the door, she said, "I need some help. I need someone to bathe the wounds on my back." Before Kilik could react, Xianghua sat with her back to him and dropped the robe to her waist.  
Kilik stared uneasily at the bruises on Xianghua's back. He wrung the cloth and placed it gingerly on a bruise. Xianghua jerked, which startled Kilik.  
"I'm all right," she assured him.  
He pressed the cloth again to the wound. "You and Maxi did this all over me?"  
"You and me," Xianghua corrected.  
Kilik thought of the night before, when he saw Xianghua in the river. It was then he realized fully how thoughtless he had been. If Xianghua disappeared without a notice, he'd be upset, too. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"What?"  
"Why didn't you tell me how you felt? Before I left."  
"What would you have done?"  
"I'll never know, but things may have been different."  
"Then," Xianghua began, "what about you? How do you feel?"  
Kilik held the cloth in midair. He struggled to find an answer. Xianghua heard him falter. Kilik managed to say only, "You're getting married soon."  
"I'm not married yet. There is still time to change the future, to take a different path." Xianghua turned on the stool so she could see him. "All I need is an incentive."  
She made no move to cover herself. Kilik forced himself to maintain eye contact. He felt himself fighting the urge to keel over. Xianghua took his hand with the wet cloth and placed it over her left breast. "I have a bruise here also."  
Kilik felt a lump in his stomach. In defeat, Xianghua began to turn away. Without thinking, Kilik stood and pulled her up with him. The robe slid to the floor. He placed both hands around her head and kissed her. Xianghua stiffened with anxiety. Kilik wrapped both arms around her.  
"I do love you, Xianghua. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."  
Xianghua pressed her face into his neck. "I love you, too, Kilik." She felt something press into her lower belly. Preparing to go to the extreme, she put her arms over his shoulders and pulled herself up. Kilik hoisted her off the floor and carried her to the bed. She helped him undress and lay on the bed. Kilik took a quick look over her body before lying on top of her.  
  
Maxi rolled over in bed. With his injuries, it was difficult to get comfortable. He heard thunder in the distance. "Good. Maybe the rain will cool everyone's hot heads."  
He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He almost managed to fade into unconsciousness before thunder distracted him. As the rumbling died, his ears were distracted by another sound. At first, he could not identify what it was. He sat up on his elbows and tilted his head. Then he figured it out. The sound was coming from Xianghua's room. At first he could make out only Xianghua crying out at random. Then he heard Kilik mutter something lewd.  
Maxi lay down and closed his eyes. "It's about damn time."  
  
Lien Fa stretched as she entered the house. "There's nothing better than a refreshing nighttime rain." She strolled into the kitchen as she thought about what to make for breakfast. "I suppose some milk would be a good supplement. I know! Fish!"  
She wiped the dinner table with a damp cloth before heading upstairs. She stopped first by Maxi's room. When she knocked, Maxi gave a verbal response. Lien Fa opened the door and peeked in. She nearly fell over when she saw his injuries.  
"By Kwan Yin's love! What happened to you!"  
Maxi sat up and rolled to his feet. "Xianghua and I had a little argument."  
"How does she look?"  
"No better, but she probably feels better."  
Lien Fa pretended not to be excited. "How is that?"  
  
Xianghua awoke to the sound of soft music. At first, she did not remember what happened the night before. The music quickly brought up the memories. She could suddenly remember ever word spoken. She could feel every touch that was shared. Her back was still aching from her fight with Maxi, but last night it didn't seem to matter.  
She then realized the source of the music was in her room. It was the sound of an erh-hu, a verticle Chinese violin. Xianghua rolled over. She saw Kilik, fully dressed, sitting on the stool. He was facing her, but his eyes were closed.  
Xianghua listened to the beautiful melody he played on the erh-hu. It was no song she had ever heard before. It made a shiver run down her spine. There was something special about this song. She could feel it in every cell of her body. She listened to each note as they ran into each other in legato. She imagined herself doing a graceful sword dance to that song.  
When Kilik finally finished the song, he opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm glad you were able to hear that."  
"What song was that? I never heard it before."  
"That's because I just composed it on the spot just for you."  
Xianghua watched Kilik prop the erh-hu against the wall. "What is it called?"  
"Song of the Beloved."  
  
Lien Fa sang as she set full plates and cups around the table. Maxi dropped into his chair. Lien Fa placed a sympathetic hand against his shoulder. "I have a few herbal poultices if it will help."  
Xianghua and Kilik came downstairs together. Lien Fa greeted them with a wide smile. "I take it the wedding is canceled."  
Xianghua gave her a dismissive look. "What will I tell his family? They've been waiting three years."  
"Don't worry about it," Lien Fa said. "You never had to worry about it in the first place."  
"What do you mean?" Kilik asked.  
Lien Fa led them to the table. "Well, I ran into the boy's mother yesterday. Just as I was preparing to give her a speech on why he shouldn't marry you, she told me not to worry about it. The whole time since the betrothal, he's been running around with another woman. Now he has to marry her instead because he got her pregnant."  
Xianghua folded her arms. "You're making this up. I can tell."  
Lien Fa shrugged. "You're right. She didn't tell me that yesterday. She told me a year ago."  
"What!" Xianghua shook her head. "You mean the whole time, I've been doing all this for nothing!"  
"No," Lien Fa said. "Not nothing."  
"Why didn't you tell me this before!"  
"What difference would it have made? You still chose Kilik, just as I predicted."  
Maxi laughed, then grabbed his side. Then he laughed again. "Now don't you feel silly. Either way, you would have ended up where you are now."  
Kilik clutched Xianghua's knee under the table. "It looks like you found the right path after all."  
Xianghua ate a piece of fish. "Yeah, I did." 


End file.
